


【kkh】レボリューション ラヴァーズ(4)

by ikutat0ma



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikutat0ma/pseuds/ikutat0ma
Summary: k/t年下8岁师生连载前文在乐乎@moriyama0721





	【kkh】レボリューション ラヴァーズ(4)

(接上文)

如同一出滑稽戏，在老师家里洗澡，接下来要干什么堂本光一这个小年轻比谁心里都清楚。

已知条件：老师真的喜欢我的可能性很小。

水流打在光一的脸上，他有些苦恼地侧头去看架子上陈列着的一排各种香味的洗发水。再被冲昏头脑也该醒一醒了吧，老师只是想把自己吓跑而已。这样的想法如何都挡不住。但是他为什么不直接拒绝呢……

两个小人在光一的脑壳里打架，刀枪棍棒全都使上了，还是打得难解难分。

今天真是梦里一样，轻飘飘地，全身被拆散了在云端之间扔来扔去。他从浴室里探出头，手里的毛巾跟老师一样在头发上蹭啊蹭，还没来得及开口，就被一丝不挂地拉进了怀里。

堂本光一一句话在喉头打转半天，不知道为什么，就是没办法和平时一样地喊他名字，只好有些茫然地轻轻喊他“老师”。

那个抱着他的怀抱明显地滞了一下。不过还没有多久，他感觉到颈侧被什么湿润温暖的东西触碰着。是堂本刚，他如同幼猫一样，侧过头舔吻着少年的喉结侧面。

堂本光一能感觉到湿热的喘息打在他脖子上，被张口轻轻咬住喉结，那个人明显比自己想象中更加动情。

他大着胆子把老师推倒在床单上，T恤的领子歪到一边，正正好好露出温润的肩头和一颗痣。

身下那人的呼吸已经乱了节奏，却主动拉着自己内裤的裤腰，大腿蹭来蹭去把它褪到脚踝。他好像对待真正的恋人那样，用温柔的眼神把光一裹起来，笑容仍是羞涩未脱的模样。

光一低下头，幼兽一样地索吻，嘴唇还没接近到危险距离就被堂本刚一根手指挡开了，像是有什么事情瞒着他一样。虽然光一知道早该这样，左胸还是不受控制地抽痛起来。

堂本刚抬起腿，用膝盖有一搭没一搭地蹭着光一的性器，伸长了手臂把他搂在臂弯里，头埋进他的肩窝里。

他用手背挡着脸，跟光一说你摸摸看，我已经准备好迎接你了。他握着光一的手腕，双腿很自然地环住他的腰。

手指上的触感湿滑又泥泞，明显就是用润滑剂里里外外照顾过了，腰上又被压着重物，堂本光一有些晃神，还好运动没有少做。

他笨拙地伸手，去触碰老师，试图像成人影片里面演的那样爱抚老师，低下头去吻他的肌肤却不敢留下痕迹。身下的那局躯体颤抖着，属于老师的声音变为了小声地抽气和堵在喉咙深处的娇吟。

光一不是不知道这样有违伦理。他退缩了，带着不易察觉的哭腔说老师我们停下吧。

刚鲜少地露出了嗔怒一般的表情，眉头紧锁翻了个身把光一压在身下。他伏下身，伸手握住光一的性器撸动，胸脯和光一贴在一起，压低了声音在他耳边低语：“是光一想开始的，一开始告白的也是你吧……出尔反尔的话，老师也很辛苦。”

他分开双腿，跨在光一腰上，扭腰用臀部去蹭他的性器，半长的头发黏在脸颊上，低着头也看不清表情。

从他身上看不到情欲的影子，更像是公事公办的课后补习，只是扶着光一的性器，骑在他身上扭腰，双手撑在自己学生的身侧，夹紧了后穴毫无目的地索取。

堂本刚的关节、胸口、耳朵尖都泛上可爱的粉红色，他旁若无人地自己照着敏感点坐下去，总是很精神的眼睛这时也失了焦点，微微隆起的小腹和肩膀一起轻轻颤抖着。堂本光一在身下喘息得厉害，他权当是不知道，仰起了头毫无保留地叫出声。

他的胸脯真的很美……光一觉得他们二人确实是疯了，鬼使神差地张口咬上堂本刚的乳首吮吸，软肉被挤压到变形，他的老师几乎是尖叫着达到高潮。

堂本刚嘬泣着，大腿内侧止不住地抽搐，眼角硬生生挤出一滴眼泪。高中生不知怎地，发了狠一样突然按着他的腰，性器又一次插入，无章法的抽插弄得他生疼，只得咬着手背呜咽。高中生口中还叫他老师，老师，一声声的像是在凌迟他，他像一颗过熟的桃子，一碰就能化在光一手掌上。

情动的怀春少年总是不甘心止步于此，又搂着老师的后颈想问他，还是被巧妙地挡开了，雌鹿一样的眼神看得光一心里发毛，富士山一样的嘴唇再合不上，美妙的声音就从这里被制造出来。

微妙的背德感又一次涌上来，这一次是没忍住直接射在了老师的身体里。

最后还是落得个落荒而逃的下场，捡起书包的样子都狼狈不堪，堂本光一在远远的地方回头看那一幢公寓楼，看见了站在阳台上看着他，不知是在笑还是在怒的堂本刚。

堂本刚低下头，看了看刚刚那孩子逃跑之后被自己咬得坑坑洼洼的无名指的手指甲，杵了半天，终是也捂着口鼻流下一滴泪来。


End file.
